1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices that aid in the insertion of materials into protective pouches. In particular, there is an insert apparatus which allows easy insertion of items such as papers or similar objects into pouches that performs better than those taught in the prior art.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art shows various types of devices that are used to improve the usability of plastic pouches or bags with paper or other objects desired to be inserted into the pouches or bags. Examples of patents related to the present invention are as follows, and each patent is herein incorporated by reference for the supporting teachings:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,384, is philatelic tool used to facilitate the insertion of stamps into philatelic albums and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,819, is a record tool comprising a generally semicircular arm portion having a handle attached at the mid point of its outer periphery and a semicircular inwardly opening groove along its inner periphery. The arm portion is extended at its opposed ends to form holding members for engaging two opposed side edges of a record cover or jacket. The tool is manipulated to remove a phonograph record from, and reinsert the phonograph record in, a record jacket thus engaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,952, is a combination bag and scoop used for cleaning up waste material when walking one's pet. The bag includes a closed bottom portion for holding waste material and an upper portion having an open mouth for insertion of waste material into the bag and closing means for closing the bottom portion of the bag after placing waste material within. The bottom portion is constructed of a flexible, impermeable material such as high density polyethylene. The upper portion which is also preferably constructed of a high density polyethylene includes two relatively flat parallel sidewalls adjacent to one another. Each of the sidewalls is provided with a finger insert at one end thereof with both of the inserts located at the same wend of the upper portion. The upper portion is rigid to the extend that upon insertion of a finger and a thumb or a pair of fingers in the inserts, the mouth can be spread open by bowing the sidewalls. However, the upper portion is also resilient to the extent that upon withdrawal of a finger and a thumb from the inserts, the sidewalls resume their flat parallel relationship. The scoop includes a handle and a scooping portion for scooping waste material into the bag when the mouth is spread open. The scoop is placed in the bag after use and the bottom portion is then closed by the closing means to substantially eliminate spillage and odors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,011, discloses a device for use with a flexible bag used to hold the bag open for facilitating access to the interior thereof, and comprising a body having a normal substantially flat planar configuration and sufficiently flexible for responding to pressure thereagainst for deforming into a substantially cylindrical configuration, one cylindrical configuration thereof being of a diametric size smaller than the diametric size of the bag for facilitating insertion of the body into the interior of the bag, and the body having sufficient memory characteristics for springing radially outwardly from the one cylindrical configuration for restriction by the sidewall of the bag whereby the bag is retained in a fully open position, the body being responsive to the release of pressure thereagainst for returning to the normal flat planar configuration thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,982, is an apparatus for holding a bag open to assist in the filling thereof. The apparatus may include a relatively rigid middle panel at the opposite edges of which are attached relatively rigid side panels. The side panels are attached by hinges which allow them to move, relative to the middle panel, from coplanar flat positions to positions substantially perpendicular thereto, allowing insertion of the apparatus into a bag. The side panels are preferably biased away from the perpendicular positions toward the coplanar flat position so that when inserted into the bag, the bag is automatically held open by the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,965, is a trash bag holder comprising a collapsible frame to which is inserted preferably in its collapsed condition into a trash bag and then opened to provide supports for the sides of the bag while trash is swept into the bag while it is laid horizontally on the ground. This holder has a flap at the front of the frame which facilitates the sweeping of trash into the bag. Where desired, an additional support may be provided to hold the top side of the bat when it is laid on the ground. When the bag is filled, the frame is easily withdrawn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,651, is a bag holding device which maintains a conventional storage bag, typically used for freezing, in an upright and opened position for facilitating packaging. The holder comprises a base stand and a removable funnel. Both the stand and funnel are oval in shape, similar to the conventional bag.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent in the examination of the application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.
3. Problems with the Prior Art
In recent years, activities such as scrapbooking, art, assembling school reports, preparing formal presentations or business reports, collecting baseball cards, photography, and other related pursuits have increasingly involved the use of envelopes, pouches, and sheet-protectors to protect important documents or other items from being folded, touched, bent, or otherwise intentionally or unintentionally defaced or injured. These envelopes and sheet protectors are produced from various materials in many shapes and sizes, some punched to fit into three-ring binders; some sized specifically to fit photographs, cards or stamps particular sizes; some for use in shipping; and others made to accommodate fill-sized sheets of paper.
Common to the use of many of these sheet protectors, however, are several difficulties. First, due to their plastic construction, they are difficult to open since the individual sides of the sheet protector adhere together. Second, once the sides have been initially separated, static electricity tends to pull and hold the two sides of the sheet protector tightly together, making it difficult to insert desired items. Attempts to force documents, etc., into such protectors can cause some of the very damage the sheet protector is intended to prevent. Further, many of the applications noted above call for the insertion of two documents into a sheet protector--one facing each direction. This is often difficult since the static electricity which held the sides of the sheet protector together also holds papers previously inserted into the protector. This makes insertion of a second document similarly difficult, and again brings up the risks of wrinkling, bending, or folding noted above.
There is thus a need for an insert apparatus which is easily inserted into a sheet protector or similar pouch or envelope, holds the sides of the sheet protector apart, allows for easy insertion of an item, allows for the insertion of a second item, and which is then easily removed without withdrawing the items thus inserted.